plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giga Torchwood
For other versions, see Torchwood (disambiguation). Giga Torchwood is the very first boss plant exclusive to Graveyard Ops and the Backyard Battleground in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Giga Torchwood is based on Torchwood's design in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He has both long range and short range attacks, making him similar to the Giga-Gargantuar. Abilities *Torch Gatling: Fires a rapid barrage of flaming shots from his gun that ignite hit enemies. *Volcano Breath: Breathes fire in front of him to damage and burn enemies. *Big Shot: Charges up a slow-moving but powerful shot that explodes to inflict splash damage and residual burn damage. *Firestorm Strike: Fires a barrage of fireballs out of his head, which rain down on enemies. Rounds from this attack explode and inflict fire damage. *Giga Bash: Punches the area in front of it, dealing damage and knocking enemies back. *Blue Fire: When he is at low health, Giga Torchwood may turn his flames blue, similar to Torchwood's Plant Food effect. This greatly boosts the damage of all of his abilities and adds "Berzerk" in front of their names (excluding Giga Bash). This effect lasts for about 60 seconds. Super Giga-Torchwood Wave When the slots land on 3 Giga-Torchwood icons, A super Giga-Torchwood wave will occur. Besides 3 Giga-Torchwoods, Fire Pea, Fire Flowers, Fire Cactus, And Fire Chompers appear as well. Strategies Like Giga Gargantuar, he can do both melee and ranged damage, being a threat in all forms of combat. If you are attacking him as a team, have 1 or 2 people distract the Giga-Torchwood, then have 2-3 people attack him. Beware his Big Shots and Firestorm Strike, which fire from ranges farther than his Torch Gatling. If possible, hide behind cover and poke your head out to occasionally attack. Zombies like Foot Soldier or any Sniper is great against this boss since you can get to spots where you can chip off its health. Gallery Giga Torchwood.png GIGA TORCHWOOD.png|Another image Giga torchwood.png bluetorchwood.png|Giga Torchwood with blue flames, alluding to Napalm Torchwood Torch.png|Giga Torchwood's old icon Giga Torchwood 2.png|Giga Torchwood about to attack Giga Torchwood Warning.png|Giga Torchwood's icon on the map Giga-Torchwood.gif|Giga Torchwood's entrance animation Pull the lever Dave!.gif|The plant slots rolling all Giga Torchwood symbols (animation) Gigatorchwood.png|A Giga Torchwood with blue flames in Seeds of Time Torchwoodblueflame.jpg|Giga Torchwood with activated blue flame ability GigaTorchwoodNewicon.PNG|Giga Torchwood's new icon. Trivia *In a Super Giga Torchwood wave, fire plants from the first game appear often. *This is the very first boss plant to be revealed, as well as being the first plant boss revealed at E3. *He is present in the background of the Vanquish Confirmed image, possibly hinting it to be a new playable character. **This proved to be true, but if it was a hint or not has yet to be solved. *The name of his Big Shot ability may reference the attack used by Barret in Final Fantasy VII. ru:Гига-древофакел Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Fire plants